My MK12 Alternate Timelines
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Collection of Alternate Timelines of My MK12 that follow after Endings From MK9 to MK11. The first one is a multi-shot that takes place after Cassie Cage's MK11 ending.
1. Multi-Shot 1: Chapter 1

**(To Show An Alternate Fate Collection On My MK12, Here is The Alternate Timelines of My MK12 created by Various Situations. This first situation was created by Cassie's Ending In MK11. She creates a world where both her parents don't die til they are old age and the group formed in MKX Stayed together after the Shinnok Incident and oh the MK11 Events Don't happen at all So Kronika is not the Keeper of Time but The Liu Kang of MK11 so there is Fire God Liu Kang. This also includes Cassie-Cage-X-Erron-Black. This is them getting together after MKX. She left Dylan AKA Riot already and at the start she is dating an abusive boyfriend which Erron Black Suspects by Her Constantly wearing Her New Armor which is the Armor she wears in My MK12 which is why this is an alternate timeline. This is with no Onaga. Instead the abusive boyfriend of Cassie Cage at the start of this is the villain and That Abusive Boyfriend's Name Is Jason. It is also a Multi-Shot. There is Abusive Boyfriend And Submissive Cassie In This so This fiction is M-Rated. Background Song Is ****Black And Blue by Long Hawke.****)**

**My MK12 Alternate Timelines Multi-Shot 1: Erron and Cassie Get Together After MKX Chapter 1: Reveal Of The Truth**

Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi are walking through the park. They were supposed to be enjoying a day off. The Thing is Cassie Is In Her Commander Guns'N'Kicks Outfit, Not Her Relaxed Gear Outfit. It is Annoying Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says "Why are you always wearing that outfit, Cassie? Even On Days Off, You are wearing it around town all the time."

Cassie Cage says "I have to be ready just in case there is something going on."

"You are sounding like your mom did when She and Your dad were separate After They raised you together for some time." Jacqui says "During the Whole Divorce that was later gotten back together."

"Yeah, he is Mom's Star now." Cassie Cage says "It is just something I can't get into."

"Argh whatever." Jacqui says.

Suddenly Cassie's Cell Phone rings.

"I thought no one could disturb the you and me time." Jacqui says.

Erron Black is watching through the whole time they were walking in the park, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah all but my boyfriend." Cassie says and then she Thinks "Mostly because of how he is."

"You mean Dylan?" Jacqui Says.

"Dylan and I broke up a while ago." Cassie Cage says.

"At Least Tell me What the name of the New Boyfriend is." Jacqui says.

"Let me answer my Phone, Sergeant, and you will hear it." Cassie Cage says. She answers her cell phone and says "Jason, Hi."

Erron Black thinks "The Reason behind that outfit is something with the boyfriend."

"Entertainment? You really need me to come home for that?" Cassie Cage says.

"Entertainment? Wait This Boyfriend must be abusive. I will just have to snap a picture to get proof that I can show First Her to get her side of the story and then I will show it to Her Parents and Friends." Erron Black thinks.

Cassie Cage says "Alright, I'm Coming. I am sorry, Jacqui. I got to go."

"Going home to help get your boyfriend some entertainment?" Jacqui Says.

"Yeah." Cassie Cage says.

Cassie Cage runs to her Hollywood Home. Meanwhile Erron Black gets a digital Camera and Follows Her Home to Take the Picture. He gets there and Cassie is completely Stripped which makes us able to see all of her bruises from Jason. Erron Black Growls at this. He sees Jason walk in and he is a Joker Look-alike but Looks even more familiar than normal.

"Besides your entertaining reactions on pain, there's nothing good about you. That's why I'm hurting you. I'm giving you a meaning." Jason Says.

Now he realizes who this Joker Look-alike looks like it seems to be a Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan In My Main MK12. He takes a picture of his bat of a crane coming out of his arm and his jack in the box doing the same thing with his arms behind his back. Then he takes multiple pictures of Jason Hitting Cassie Cage with both objects, giving Cassie Cage more bruises. Then Cassie Cage stops getting hit.

"That's a good girlfriend." Jason says.

Cassie Cage just smiled at this. Erron Black is surprised by this. Cassie Cage is smiling at statement. He is wrong. Jason lets Cassie get dressed which is Erron Black's Cue To Leave. Later Cassie leaves her Hollywood Home later that day to have dinner with her family without Jason.

Cassie's Mom AKA Sonya Blade-Cage says "How are things between you and Dylan?"

"Dylan and I broke up but we are still friends. I am now with a man my age named Jason." Cassie Cage says.

Cassie Cage's Dad AKA Johnny Cage says "Will we ever meet him?"

"Unlike the other boyfriends who we already know." Sonya Blade-Cage Says.

"You will meet him when he is ready to meet you." Cassie Cage says.

Meanwhile Erron Black picks up his photos of Cassie Cage and Jason. He tells the clerk not to tell anyone and Erron will give him some MK Dragon Koins. The Clerk agreed to do that. After Cassie Cage left Her Parents' Home, she walks her way home only to be pulled into an alley by Erron Black.

"What do you want, Erron Black?" Cassie Cage says.

Erron Black says "I know your boyfriend, Jason, is abusive. I got pictures of him hitting you with his bat of a crane and Jack-In-The-Box."

Cassie Cage yells "You lie!"

Erron lets Cassie go and shows the pictures and then says "And look where the bat of a crane and Jack-In-The-Box come from in this one." He shows the photo of The weapons of Jason coming out of his arms. He says "He is a Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan."

Cassie Cage shouts "What does it matter to you, Erron Black?!"

He silences her and says "It matters to me because that is not what a good girlfriend is supposed to be like and because I am in love with you."

"What?" Cassie Cage says.

"What? Can't I be in love with someone here instead of in Outworld for once?" Erron Black says.

"No it's not that. It just... Why pick me of all Earthrealm girls?" Cassie asks.

"Because I like your asserted nature and Fieriness. I guess what attracted to Nitara and Scarlet is then fieriness but they were as asserted as you. When You want something, you really go out of your way to get it. I can't think of anyone else in my Immortal Life that I lived thanks to Shang Tsung that I would spend my life in."

Cassie Cage says "Wow I can't believe you really think that after seeing me submit to Jason."

"It doesn't change it at all, Cassie. I think Jason used his charms to tame you which is hard. I want it back to normal. I will only show these to your parents and Friends if You want to be free of Jason The Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan." Erron Black says, Revealing why he showed her first.

"Then go ahead and do it. Just know that Special Forces and you will have to rescue me from him to stop him from using his group to kill me." Cassie Cage says.

"I understand and I will show them tomorrow. No one knows I am in this realm but Kotal Kahn and The Clerk At the Photo Shop but both will stay quiet. Don't tell Jason You two are breaking up until You heard your cell phone ring with either your dad's Cell Phone or Your Mom's Cell Phone Number or Even Jacqui's.

TBC...


	2. Multi-Shot 1: Chapter 2

**(Welcome To My Mortal Kombat 12 Alternate Timeline. This is Multi-Shot 1 aka "Erron And Cassie Get Together After MKX". Cassie tells Erron Black that he will let him tell them if he tells them that they need to send a army to defeat the gang of Jason and Jason himself. Erron Black Goes to Special Forces Desert HQ and shows the truth on Cassie's Boyfriend to her friends and Family. Cassie wakes up in her Hollywood Home and calls Jason to end the relationship but then Jason kidnaps her with his gang and takes her to His Gang House (Represent by The Tournament Stage). Erron Black, Cassie's Family, and Cassie's Friends go to rescue Cassie from Jason's Gang House. First Johnny Cage deals with Machet The Hellspawn. Next Sonya Blade-Cage deals with Leech The Naknadan. Jax Briggs Deal with Razor The Netherrealm Sorcerer. Then Erron Black Deals with Jason. Backstory song is Tournament from MK11.)**

**My MK12 Alternate Timelines Multi-Shot 1: Erron and Cassie Get Together After MKX Chapter 2: Freeing Cassie Cage From Jason's Clutches**

"Go ahead and tell my family and friends. I want out. But Only if you reveal the reason why you care about me." Cassie Cage says.

"Cassie, I love you. That is why I care. I wish to be your boyfriend." Erron Black say.

"What?" Cassie says Shocked. She then says "Alright, go ahead. I will go home and call Jason to break up with him. You just tell my friends and Family to go rescue me from Jason's Gang's Clutches and you better be there too."

"Will Do." Erron says.

Cassie Heads Home and does as she says. In The Morning, Erron Black heads to Special Forces Desert HQ while Cassie Cage, at Her Hollywood Home, Is kidnapped.

"What are you doing here, Erron Black?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Erron Black says "I am here to show you something about Cassie's Boyfriend."

"What is it?" Sonya Says.

"It is best you look at these pictures. Jacqui, they will also explain why she is always in uniform. I got her permission to show you these but not to take them." Erron Black says.

Cassie's Family and Friends look at The Photos and see that Cassie's Boyfriend is abusive and he is a Joker-Brand MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman, not a earthrealmer. He just pretends to be a Earthrealmer.

"This is blasphemy. This can't stand. We must Find this guy and send him to Outworld." Sonya says.

"Cassie told me to speak to Kotal about him being a Joker Brand MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman and Kotal gave me permission to do what must be done to him." Erron Black says.

"Alright then. Then You will come with us and Execute Jason."

First Johnny Cage does His First Intro and then Machet Does Spawn's Second Intro.

Johnny Cage says "I know I know I act like a clown."

"And I hate Clowns." Machet The Hellspawn says.

"Then Do Not Watch Ninja Mime." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage Says.

They battle And Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does his first MK11 Fatality To Finish off Machet The Hellspawn.

"Good Work, Johnny. You keep this area of the Gang House Claimed. We will continue." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Will Do." Johnny Cage says.

They continue until they make it to Leech, a Naknadan.

"That is a Naknadan." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"I retreated from Outworld to Earthrealm when Kotal became Kahn." Leech says.

"I'll Handle him." Sonya Blade-Cage Says.

First Leech Does Kollector's First Intro and Then Sonya Blade-Cage does her Fourth Intro.

"You must value your daughter." Leech The Naknadan says.

"Stay Away from her, you son of a bitch." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Then The Answer is Yes." Leech The Naknadan says.

They battle and Sonya Blade-Cage Does Her First Fatality To Finish Off Leech.

"Good Work, Sonya. You keep this area of the Gang House Claimed. We will continue forward." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Yes Sir." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

They head to The Next Area and Run Into Razor The Netherrealm Sorcerer who Looks Like Jax.

"Who are you?" Jax says.

"I am Razor The Netherrealm Sorcerer." Razor says.

Jax Growls and says "I will handle him."

"Bring it, Briggs." Razor says.

First Jax does His Fourth Intro and then Razor Does Jax's First Intro.

"What's Your Vera Like?" Jax says.

Razor says "Vera? Who's Vera?"

"I pity You, Fool." Jax says.

They battle and Jax does his first Fatality to finish off Razor.

"Good Job, Jax. You keep this area of the Gang House Claimed. Jacqui and I will continue forward." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

They run to the center of the house and run into Jason and a tied up Cassie.

"Go free Cassie, Jacqui. I'll Handle Jason." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Right." Jacqui says.

"So Your The One who taught Cassie to rebel against me. Well then I just have to kill you." Jason says.

First Acid Lover Erron Black does His Second Intro and Then Jason does Joker's Second Intro.

"You Folding, or are you all in?" Erron Black says.

"How can I fold? This Joker's Wild." Jason says.

"You're about to be Toes up, Clown." Erron Black says.

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black does The 'Ewww!' Brutality to finish off Jason.

"This isn't over!" Jason's Spirit Shout.

"What could that mean?" Jacqui Briggs says.

Meanwhile in the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden is Hurting Shinnok without chopping off his head when all of a sudden Jason's Spirit enters the Chamber and Enters Shinnok's Body. Shinnok's Body then vanishes behind him.

TBC...


End file.
